1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus capable of reproducing a content through streaming via a network, a content reproduction method for the electronic apparatus, and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with prevalence of broadband networks, there is an increasing demand for services that enable moving image contents to be reproduced via a network. In association therewith, various standards are being formulated and services provided.
As methods for such services, there are a download method and a streaming method. Of those, the streaming method is a method in which a reception apparatus reproduces a content based on received streaming data of the content while a server transmits the streaming data to the reception apparatus on demand. In this case, a user is capable of requesting the server of a trick play such as fast-forwarding, pause, and speed-variable reproduction of the content via the reception apparatus.
In a case where the reception apparatus reproduces a content by the streaming method, requests and data need to be exchanged between the server and the reception apparatus through transmission and reception of packets. Therefore, a propagation delay corresponding to a network environment occurs in general. Thus, an unignorable deviation is caused between a screen on which a request is made by a user operation on the reception apparatus side and data actually transmitted from the server.
Regarding such a problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-022507 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a receiving apparatus that realizes a reduction of a data delay by fast-forwarding streaming data accumulated in a buffer when it is detected that an operation of a switching request of streaming data has been made. The operation of a switching request of streaming data used herein refers to, for example, operations such as a switch of an apparatus that transmits streaming data, a switch of a channel, and rewinding, fast-forwarding, pause, and stop of a content.